


The Other

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Child Death, F/M, Feminist Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Iseul Alessandra Kim.24 years old.Korean-English.Billionaire, unwed.Assassin, spy, mother.She was the woman who Samuel Wilson saw as the pretty girl at the front desk in Washington, D.C.She was the woman who Tony Stark and Virginia "Pepper" Potts saw as the young bodyguard and international translator in South Korea.She was the woman who the Avengers saw as the peace-keeper with a lovable ball of sunshine.She was the woman who James Buchanan Barnes and Chae Eun Alice Kim saw as the woman who sought for protection and righteousness;their symbol of love and affection.Iseul Alessandra Kim.24 years old.Korean-English.Wealthy with love.Protector, investigator, lover.She was the woman who set the other on fire.© COPYRIGHT APHRDITE 2017





	The Other

**THE FLUORESCENT LIGHTING**  of the toilet blinded her eyes as she stood in front of a mirror, bleary-eyed. Her hair was a mess of jet black and hints of silver, lips chapped and hand dry from lack of moisturiser. A soundless sigh left her pale, dried lips. It was approximately two in the morning and the flight from Seoul to New York could not have been timed any worse. Standing in the brightly lit toilet, she stood out starkly. The whites of the toilet caused her eyes to twitch from the unneeded brightness of the room while she stood in black from head to toe. She had a black leather jacket over a black top, a pair of black leather jeans, and the only thing which was not the colour of death and voidness were her shoes, which was a pair of grey Timberlands. A pale hand reached up to run through the thick locks of the night and molten silver. The female fixed her hair, shaking her head to wake herself up slightly as she reached her free hand into her pocket for her phone. Her arrival was expected at the Avenger's New Facility in Upstate New York within the next five hours, so she made a mental note to sneak some sleep in where she could. She tore her eyes away from the mirror and looked at her phone. The screen was so bright that it burned her eyes, causing her to groan at the treacherous screen brightness. She squinted her eyes, quickly lowering the brightness before attempting to sniff the nose block away. Involuntarily, she sneezed and jumped in her spot. Out of habit, a "Bless you" was muttered under her breath. Her voice, however, was overlapped by that of a younger one's and she turned to her side to see her daughter waiting for her at the door.

"Mama, you were taking a little too long." The younger one whined. Her bunny was clutched tightly under her armpit, her tiny frame clad in a cerulean shirt with pink polka dots, jeans, and a huge yellow jacket which practically swallowed her small figure. She smiled and covered her mouth with the back of her arm. "A pretty lady is waiting outside. I think she's our escort." She continued, taking her mother's cold hand and tugging lightly at it.

"Okay, Chae Eun. I'm gonna need you to speak in English from now on, okay?" She chided. Chae Eun brightly smiled and nodded. The taller female slipped her phone back in her pocket and walked out of the toilet and into the empty twenty-four-hour convenience store. Lights were still bright, the person on shift was trying hard not to doze off. There were three empty mugs scented with black coffee and the tiny Bluetooth speaker by the cash register was blaring some modern rock hits. The employee had his head cradled in the palms of his hands, eyes bloodshot as they followed her. She threw him a small smile of pity before she exited the shop. The bell jingled behind her and she saw the figure of a woman, roughly about five foot seven tall. She had strikingly fiery red locks curled away from her face in huge chunks and deep, olive eyes staring right at her. She, too, was clad in all black in exception of the maroon top underneath her jacket.

"Ms Kim, yes?" Her voice was scratchy, hands folded neatly behind her back as the woman advanced towards her. Chae Eun had a light skip in her step as the three of them closed the proximity between one another.

"Good morning, Agent Romanoff. I'm really sorry that we have to meet at such an ungodly hour," she chuckled weakly. Her voice had a different taste as compared to when she spoke in her mother tongue earlier to her child. It was rather hoarse, perhaps due to the lack of proper hydration since she had landed in America, and she had a slight accent to it. Native speakers of the English tongue would identify her accent as one of a British's, seeing how she had grown up in England. Agent Romanoff smiled warmly, shaking her head.

"It's fine. You can call me Natasha since we'll be working closely from later in the day onwards." She reintroduced herself, sticking a hand out for the female to shake. The slightly shorter female reached her right hand out for Natasha's, fingers curling over each other's palms in equally vice grips. An odd flutter rumbled in her body. Never had she met a woman whose grip was as tight as her own and she would have been lying if she said that she was, not in the least, bit enticed of the woman before her.

"If that's the case, you can call me by my English name if my Korean name is too difficult to pronounce. This is my lovely daughter, Alice," Iseul gestured to her five-year-old, who cheekily beamed up to the redhead. Her russet eyes crinkled at the corners, forming half-crescents as she let go of her grip on her mother's hand to wave brightly at Natasha. "Shall we, now? I'm sure it must be tiring for you to pick me up at half-past two in the morning."

"Yes, let's." Natasha nodded. She led the two of them to a sleek black car, taking a mental note that their luggage has either been loaded into the trunk thanks to her, or they have been shipped off to the new Avenger's Facility, located in upstate New York. The redheaded woman looked over her shoulder in an attempt to inform her that their luggage has been taken care off, but the calm look on Iseul's face told her that she had more or less deduced it.

As the three of them loaded into the car with rather heavily tinted windows (were windows tinted that heavily even legal?), Chae Eun held her bunny close to her body as she sat in the backseat. The two adults took the front seats. The windows were wound down, air conditioning switched off as the engine gently hummed to life. Natasha began to drive towards the new Avenger's Facility with the five-year-old dozing shortly at the calming peace and tranquillity of three o'clocks in the morning. Bright red on the car radio blared an angry and reprimanding numbers, indicating that it was somewhere along the time of three-odd hours. The two women basked in the serenity of the moonlight lighting up their path. The road was rid of all signs of life and light in exception of the pale topaz headlights and the glowing beam of the moon's reflections.

The speed that Natasha was driving at was relatively fast but that was no surprise for a highly respected and trained specialist. Wind threaded through locks of her ebony locks, scraping against her cheeks and skin and tenderly kissing her clothes cold. Her left arm rested on the window, hand lolling out and feeling the draw and the pressure of the wind coursing through her veins. An involuntary chill ran down her spine. The air tasted frigid on her tongue, like the aftermath of mint in her mouth as the warm breath was exhaled through the throat. Her copper eyes fluttered close, leaning her head back against the headrest as she revelled in the silence. She could imagine some Indie songs being played in the background as the car drove in the middle of the night. Void of all signs of life, a moment to unwind and forget about the worries in life. Or rather, to let herself loose before facing the situation which would await her in a handful of hours' time.

"Your files stated that you have a stepbrother. Why didn't you ask him to take after Alice instead?" Natasha suddenly asked out of the blue. The corners of her lips tugged upwards into a lazy smile. Her right eye opened, looking at the elder one. "I'm so sorry, I should have warned you that it was a personal question–" The slight panic, if not somewhat forced, Iseul chuckled softly, inching her left eye open and straightening her position in the passenger seat.

"No, it's fine. My brother is overseas and already has a family to take care of. I just thought it would be nice that Alice has a change in her environment since she hasn't been mixing well with the locals back in Seoul," she casually replied, shrugging slightly. The female swung her right leg over her left, free hand resting on her thighs as she stared right ahead. She seemed a little confused when she said that Chae Eun had not been mixing well. Taking note of the change of ambience, she continued, "Halfers are looked down upon. Unlike me, she's a Korean, but because of the fact that I'm her only parent who is also a half-Korean, half-British, many of the locals there actually curse at us. Her classmates make fun of the both of us, teachers gossiping how I'm barely there with her on the clock since Koreans  _are_ pretty traditional to an extent. She's under the care of my brother and his children, but even then, they can't treat her decently. I don't blame them, but I just ought to think that if she experienced a different environment, she could taste the sweetness of a life where she can be accepted without being seen as a degraded human being."

Silence passed.

"That's very kind of you," Natasha thoughtfully nodded, fingers wrapped loosely around the leather of the driver's wheel. Iseul only shook her head, replying with, "It's nothing, really."

A couple of heartbeats once more passed in silence, the hum of the engine filling the void in harmony to the light snores from the backseat.

"May I know why is there a need for a middle person in the internal feud?" She let her curiosity get the best of her. Truth be told, despite the call and the files being sent to her by none other than Anthony Edward Stark, she only listened to the important parts. She barely read the files and documents thoroughly. She merely scanned through, eyes picking up the crucial and deserting the unimportant. "I mean, I thought that your team worked together well. It surprised me to find a multi-billionaire pleading for help to a mere nobody like me."

That was partially true. She was, indeed, a mere nobody. She was only twenty-one. Or rather, barely. Her birthday was in December. She worked for a Korean security firm under a section which was strictly not for the eyes of the public. Powerful people go to the firm to consult with specialists to aid for problems on their own side of the field. Iseul just so happened to be skilled in being stealthy and oddly articulate and observant, hence landing her into many corrupted deals. She killed for people, word got around, and she just so happened to become a billionaire for that. People paid her thousands of millions to do their dirty work. Sometimes, she did simple tasks like being a bodyguard to celebrities, idols, and important figures. Other times, she became a babysitter. In different instances, she would be requested to travel overseas just to complete a specific task, therefore expanding her connections with many powerful people. She had met — or rather, encountered — a couple of the Avengers. Once by pure accident while on a mission while the other, actually being hired to complete a task.

Pepper Potts dialled her to become their escort-slash-bodyguard-slash-translator for their time in South Korea before the whole incident with the Mandarin and Aldrich Killian for one of her confidential therapies. He took an oddly liking to her, Iseul remained strictly professional and also at times cursed him out in her native tongue out of frustration, and that was just it. She did not realise that her presence would make such significance over a simple task given to her a mere four, five years ago. She was sure that she had been forgotten as soon as the pair had been escorted back to the States safely.

"Tony said that you could potentially be of help. He claimed to have peered into your files and had noted that you were a uniquely adept and bright woman who was — and I quote — 'too young to be true'." Iseul only scoffed at what seemed to be the lame excuse of a compliment from Tony Stark. "He didn't give me anything else so I had to do my own research. You're really impressive if I do say so myself. I'm sure you're the woman for the job." Heat gathered at the tip of her cheekbones as the Korean-British female averted her line of sight to the deserted and empty road to her left.

"Hearing such words from the Black Widow is very high praise. I am honoured, yes, but I can't help but wonder how bad it is," she laughed weakly, scratching her cheek bashfully. The specialist chuckled along, emerald eyes trained on the road as the view of the city began to roll into view.

"Well, I guess you'll have to see for yourself, then."

The next half an hour was spent with absolute silence. Iseul drifted in and out of sleep, blinded by the city lights so bright even at such a dastardly hour. She could hear her daughter's high-pitched snoring in the back and the revving of the engine of the car as Natasha drove. She was truly thankful for the trouble that the elder woman had gone through just to make sure that she arrived at the new facility safely. They further travelled upstate of New York where the headquarters was located. Any sign of vivid life and light were stripped off once again for another solid twenty minutes until fields of rolling greens came into view. A huge building sat atop of the field, several warehouses circulating the perimeter of the building. Was that how the New Avenger's Facility looked like? The lights were all off besides the exceptional dimmed lights and the flickering of a TV up in where seemed to be the common room of the residential quarters. A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips. That was almost as modest as Tony Stark could get.

Natasha insisted on helping out with the carriage of their luggage. Iseul only shrugged it off and told her to bring her daughter up to their room first to let her be more comfortable. The elder female was hesitant but obliged regardless. She was tired, their guest was tired, so she just decided to comply with whatever came. She managed to tuck Chae Eun in within the next ten minutes but did not notice the mother entering the room. The luggage, which was at least four of them and a variety of sizes and weight, surrounded her as she stood by the door. Natasha had an odd feeling of uncertainty settling in the pit of her stomach but dismissed it as her exhaustion wearing her thin. The two women bid each other goodnight and the sleep-deprived redhead left the room.

The door chimed with a satisfying, " _Click!_ " and Iseul relaxed. She did not even bother to change into something more comfortable after removing her daughter's outerwear and shoes, and her own eye contacts. All she did was climb under the covers with her unmoving, snoring daughter and succumbed to the lullabies of sleep.

 

* * *

 

 **SUNLIGHT FILTERED THROUGH** the thin, sheer white curtains draped over the glass wall east to where the bed was. The golden rays of the morning sun seeped through the curtains like yellow splatters of watercolour on regular paper, illuminating every single corner and crevice that it touches with a heavenly glow. The walls of the room were black, ceiling a calming, pristine white. There was a minimalist clock on the wall right in front of the bed over the slim, LED television. There were only the multiples of three on the clock, and the arrows pointed to the time exactly half-past six. It was precisely an hour after the sun had risen, and back if she were in Seoul, she would have awoken from her evening power nap. There was a wooden bookshelf painted in black, filled with different kind of books. She noted that the bottom, second, third and fourth shelves were filled with encyclopaedias and books on marine biology, and she smiled to herself. Chae Eun would love to read such books. She felt the right side of her body numb to the bone (or perhaps it was just her arm) and filled with warmth while the left was void of it. Looking down, she saw her legs tangled with the grey sheets whilst her daughter had occupied at least eighty percent of the sheets. Shaking her head silently with an evident smile, the mother slipped out of bed and replaced her spot with a bolster.

The morning air tasted like vanilla and distilled oxygen on her tongue . . . and bacon. Somebody was awake. But who? iseul pushed the thought to the back of her head and turned her attention to the luggage sitting in a pile neatly by the black wall dividing the door and her room. With a simple movement of her arm and channelling of her energy, the heavy luggage rolled across the wooden floor and towards her, unzipping themselves in the process as the lighter ones were lifted into the air. With another gentle flourish of her arm, clothes and undergarments moved to the wardrobe next to the bookshelf, folding themselves up neatly and hanging them on the hangers available in the wardrobe. Makeup danced to the vanity table in the toilet, toiletries and necessities zipping to their respective drawers and cabinets in the toilet. She knew that Chae Eun would still be asleep for quite some time, waking roughly around lunchtime at noon. She picked out a black raglan sleeved top and a pair of black Nike drawstring sweatpants, along with a sports bra and a random piece of underwear for the day.

She was done within six minutes, hair was done up in a lazy ponytail and her vision finally clear with the help of her round, golden glasses. It was still slightly cold for her liking, and she tugged a grey hoodie over her body as she walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her back. Her phone had several text messages from various different people, a couple of emails, some news updates, and several Twitter notifications.  _Not that busy today_ , she thought. Her phone was still set according to the Korean time zone, so she had to change it quickly as the scent of bacon began to grow stronger. Her sock-clad feet lightly padded on the floor, barely making any noise as she heard a light humming from the kitchen. The humming seemed to rumble from the chest — a male individual? — and she reckoned that they would be rather burly. Her suspicions were confirmed when she slipped into the kitchen soundlessly to see a towering blond making pancakes and bacon at the same time. Iseul moved around, trying to get to the refrigerator which was at the other side of the kitchen when a something silver glinted from the corner of her eye. Sharply, she took a step to the side and clasped the fork cleanly.

"Good morning to you, too, Captain Rogers," she greeted with a light chuckle, placing the fork down on the island. The blond turned around with a spatula in hand with an oddly sceptical look on his face. His cerulean eyes glossed over her figure before something seemed to have clicked into place.

"Aren't you the girl at the front desk at the VA? Elizabeth Walter?" His eyebrows creased, forehead wrinkling as a figure came walking down towards the kitchen from the corner of her eye. Iseul only smiled.

"Well, I'm actually an Alessandra, but yes. I was on a mission back then under the identity of Elizabeth Walter, the—"

"Pretty girl at the front desk!?" Captain Rogers' head snapped to the side, towards the direction of the voice which belonged to none other than Samuel Wilson. She was actually surprised by the amount of shock that she was receiving. Had Tony or any of the members not alert the entire team of her arrival?

"Good morning, sir." She dipped her head slightly as a form of greeting, body pivoted towards the ochre-skinned man. His jaw was practically dropped to the floor as he drunk her presence in, seemingly in disbelief. Iseul then turned her attention back to Captain Rogers. "Hasn't Mr Stark told you of my arrival? Or Natasha, at least?" The two males exchanged a look. She could practically hear them wondering, "Who was she?" and "What was her purpose here?"

She was beginning to wonder who was it who had truly sent her the e-mail. If Captain Rogers and Mr Wilson seem to appear surprised and perplexed of her presence, then surely it had not been Mr Stark who had sent the e-mail. It only narrowed down her leads to two people: Colonel Nicholas J. Fury and Ms Virginia Potts. The former was off the grid and she never had any interactions or encounters with him before, hence making it Ms Potts the only other person who could have sent her the e-mail via Mr Stark's address. She caught her bottom lip under the grip of her front teeth in an attempt to stop herself from grinning too widely. Iseul turned and began to help herself to breakfast. She picked up a bacon and two pieces of pancake from the pile and heap that Captain Rogers had made as the two of them wordlessly followed suit, stunned beyond their minds. She made some tea for herself whilst simultaneously spreading some butter all over her pancakes and slathering honey and maple syrup all over her plate.

"So . . . you're Alexandra, yes?" Captain Rogers attempted to break the deafening silence. The female looked up at him with her beady russet eyes briefly. Her gaze then dropped to her tea and she nodded, dismissing the wrong name. She didn't expect him to quickly recall such a difficult name. She heard Mr Wilson gawk from the corner. He was still in shock from the information overload. "And you are here, because?"

"To uphold peace among all parties, and serve as a helper to Seargent Barnes. Somebody will introduce me once everyone is awake, though I am not sure who," she curtly replied. She refused eye contact from either man, and she heard lighter footsteps coming from the hallway. She munched her on her breakfast quietly until she saw the redhead from last night appear in her line of sight. She quickly swallowed her food to greet her. "Good morning, Natasha."

"Alessandra?" Natasha frowned, a momentary daze of confusion befuddling her, before nodding with a small smile after recalling last night, "You're up early. Good morning. Pepper is coming in in two hours."

Iseul nodded obediently, "Noted."

"Wait, pardon me, but, how old are you?" Mr Wilson butted into her line of non-existent thoughts as he stood next to a perplexed Captain Rogers. How long would they take to acknowledge the fact that they had a stranger who did not break in and was given authorised entry to the building?  _That sounds very confusing_ , she mentally confirmed. She brushed off their confusion.

"Just scraped past my twenties'. I'm turning twenty-four," she answered in a heartbeat. She observed that Captain Rogers wanted to prevent his teammate from asking such a personal question — what a surprise; chivalry isn't dead! — but questions as such did not exactly bother her a lot. She received comments where she looked like a mere teenager without makeup, sometimes the opposite. Bothering too much about her appearance would get in the way of completing proper tasks, but sometimes it would be crucial to tend to her image every now and then.

"You're practically a child." Captain Rogers remarked. That was certainly the first that she had heard. However, from the documents and files of the parties involved in the inner conflict, she was certainly not the youngest person whom they had encountered to fight alongside them.

"Stop it, Steve," Natasha reprimanded, slinking next to the seated ravenette at the table. "The last time you said that you got your ass kicked." Iseul stuffed another forkful of pancake and bacon into her mouth to choke her chuckle out.

The morning was rather slow as they waited for Ms Potts' arrival. She had to explain her presence, albeit vaguely, to each person who had woken up to find a new and unfamiliar face at the common room. Everyone tried to break the ice with her and reassured her that there was no need for formalities. When they had all also learned that she was a native to Seoul, the atmosphere grew heavy. Iseul need not even think twice to know what everybody in the room was collectively thinking about: the battle in Seoul when Ultron reigned. She brushed it off, thanking everyone for their hard work. The losses were permanent but that was the trade-off for saving the world, she said. She was there when it happened. Securing the security system and making sure civilians were safe, and she even personally thanked Wanda Maximoff for saving her child. Chae Eun was on a field trip with her classmates, and they just so happened to be involved in such an unfortunate incident. She learned many things about them, too. How the dust had settled, and who was residing where, but she knew that there was an unspoken red string of distrust among everyone. It was so obvious that it pained her.

She was squished in between Clint Barton and Wanda on the couch, laughing as they exchanged jokes when Tony's cell phone rang. His eyes were bulging out of his eye sockets when he answered the phone. Was there an emergency? Everyone fell silent. All eyes were on him as he looked around the room nervously. Her eyes zeroed in on his phone and she could hear that he was receiving news that Ms Potts had arrived.

"What? She's here?  _Now_?"

The Avengers exchanged looks among one another, Iseul looking out of the room and towards the glass wall as she observed the bright rolling fields of green. It looked like spring to her, even though autumn was bound to roll in in a few weeks' time.

"Everybody act normal and brace yourselves —  _Pepper's here_."

Everyone barely had a second to move. As soon as the last syllable was spilt from his lips, the renowned Virginia Potts had arrived in the common room. Her heels clicked angrily against the floor in a song of reprimanding everyone for acting irrationally.

"How are all of you so irrational?" She began breathlessly, here neatly pencilled eyebrows furrowing together as she crossed her slender arms beneath her chest. She looked much healthier since the last time that she had seen her. The twenty-four-year-old got up from her spot and shuffled towards the ginger-haired woman soundlessly as everyone gulped. She began to chew everyone out for being childish and fighting over a small matter, and even getting all bloodied and bruised for it. She continued on as the team of Avengers looked like a bunch of kids getting scolded by their teacher in homeroom for behavioural misconduct. She had to admit, it was quite the sight. She even reprimanded all of them for not sitting down and being civil about it and treating Bucky like a bully. "All of this could have been avoided, but  _nooo_ , we just had to go and start a war with all of our friends, didn't we, _Tony_? How could you involve a mere teenager into your fight? You went out of line, there!" Pepper took a deep breath and exhaled through her mouth as an attempt to calm herself down.

"I can't be around all of you on the clock, so that is why I contacted Ms Kim. From today onwards, all of you will be under her supervision, especially Bucky. I have another meeting in forty-five minutes across the state, so I have to hurry off. She will be reporting back to me at the end of every week until you have all sorted it out —  _professionally_ and  _maturely_. Do you hear me?" She sternly finished her speech and rant off with a huff of disbelief and frustration.

A chorus of "Yes, Pepper"s and "Yes, ma'am"s reverberated in the room as every single Avenger hung their head low with the exception of a Natasha who looked exceptionally guilty. Pepper then turned to Iseul, "Alessandra, please keep them all in check and a close eye on Bucky. If there's anything, don't hesitate to call me if things get out of hand." The younger one nodded obediently. Pepper then looked over her shoulder and then towards the team of sulking Avengers. She gave them a sigh and then a wish of hoping that they would behave well and iron it all out well, before leaving.

The entire exchange was exhilarating, tiring and shocking. It was, however, the most amusing to watch. Among every single person in the room, she was the only one younger than twenty-five. It was bound to change soon, but she was the youngest and the one taking care of all of them. As the CEO of Stark Industries (and the mother of the Avengers) had instructed, her job was simple: babysit the Avengers. Licking her lips, Iseul gnawed at her lower lip as she hid her face. Her head was tilted down towards the floor and her laughter was stifled by obnoxious coughs against the back of her hand as she excused herself, bringing her dirty plate and mug to the dishwasher.

"That . . . was something."

"Hey, Ally, you're laughing! Get back here!" She heard Tony yelp from the common room. She was about to make a smartass remark when she heard a child's voice asking for her mother. It couldn't be no other than her own as her half-awake figure trotted sleepily into the common room. "There's . . . a thing. Is this thing yours?"

"She's my daughter, don't be rude, Tony," she frowned at him. Iseul quickly went to her child, picking her up in her arms and setting her down on her forearm. Chae Eun wrapped her tiny, chubby arms around her neck as she held tightly onto her grey bunny. "Guys, meet Alice. She's five, and very bright."

"Good . . . Good mornin'," the said toddler mumbled, rubbing her eyes. Collective croons and coos of being entrapped in a child's innocence echoed in the room. "Mama, I'm hungry. I smelled bacon."

"Sam, she sounds just like you." Natasha joked.

"What do you want, petal? Uncle Steve made everyone pancakes and bacon." At the mention of a particular Uncle Steve, two things happened. Chae Eun had immediately snapped awake whilst the big blond sat in his seat, cheeks flushed red.

"Uncle Steve? Cap'n America? The Avengers?" She gasped happily, squirming in Iseul's grip. She set her down and the young girl went barrelling towards the group and blindly towards Tony. "Uncle Tony! Uncle Tony!" She chanted his name in child-like wonder, racing from each Avenger to the next and especially cuddling up to Natasha. When she reached Sam, she was giggling excessively. She called him Sammy and said that she could fly like him and Thor, getting onto the couch where her mother had previously sat. Everybody enjoyed watching the little ball of energy buzz around excitedly, but when she jumped off of the couch, hell broke loose but the little girl was floating in the air. There were shouting as everybody dived to hold a good grip on the young girl who just seemed to slip from their fingertips, but stopped as everyone stared, awe-struck at the flying girl.

It might just be the biggest highlight of her day to see the Avengers freaked out beyond their wits.

"C'mon, buttercup, I've got your breakfast ready," Iseul quipped as she placed a plate filled with three pancake slices, a couple of bacon to the side and a flood of honey down on the breakfast table next to Sam, whose eyes were bulging out of his eye sockets. "Don't scare them too early, baby." She lightly told her child as she zipped towards her seat, clambering up the chair and beginning to wolf down her breakfast. A mug of warm chocolate was set down next to her plate, and everyone looked at the pair, astonished.

"What else do we need to _know_ about you?"

**Author's Note:**

> the chapter was inspired mainly by [this](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/ed/d4/ef/edd4ef558e4c35e2be328e51de6ce051.jpg) headcanon after cacw! also, this entire work will be unedited so long as it is ongoing. i will only review it once the entire series (yes, series) has been completed.
> 
> i hope you guys look forward to The Other<33


End file.
